Rain
by RainInMyMind
Summary: La filosofía y su orgullo ponen en peligro a Sanji. Proteger a sus damas hace que una organización de piratas se vuelva en contra de él. Luego de sus múltiples castigos, ¿Podrá seguir viviendo con las cargas pesadas en su espalda? Advertencia: Violación, Mutilación, BDSM, esclavitud, Lemmon. Zoro X Sanji, Yaoi


**Título: **Rain

**Autor: **RainInMyMind

**Beta:** MeiYua

**Categoría:** One Piece

**Personajes:** Zoro, Sanji

**Advertencias: **Violación, Mutilación, BDSM, esclavitud, Lemmon.

**Género:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

_Gracias a mi beta, Mei Yua! Que me ayuda mucho en esta historia que es la primera y una de las cuantas morbosas que escribire. Dedicado a mi adorabele cereza Steve y mi haiena sin fronteras (?) Carolina. Sin mas, dejo que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Atraco**

_— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —_ _Un molesto zumbido en los oídos le impedía pensar con claridad. Le aturdía el cerebro. Le borraba los recuerdos—_

_—No sé a qué te refieres._

_— ¡Te pregunto que qué fue lo que pasó conmigo! —gritó, perdiendo la paciencia. _

_—Perdiste —contestó como si tal cosa. _

_— ¿Qué perdí?_

_—El juego._

_— ¿Qué juego? —No recordaba ningún juego…_

_—Me estoy hartando de tantas preguntas._

_—Vale, déjame hacerte sólo una más…_

_—Adelante —accedió._

_— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó, sin embargo no hubo ninguna respuesta—. ¡Contéstame!_

_—Dije que podías preguntar, jamás dije que te respondería. _

_—Dime quién eres…_

_—Dijiste que sólo harías una pregunta más, y ya la hiciste, así que me retiro. No tengo tiempo para ti en este momento._

_— ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes sólo! ¡Espera…!_

* * *

**Domingo 5 de Enero**

Los truenos rugían furiosamente y turbulentos los mares parecían quejarse. . Las nubes, tan negras como la noche, cubrían el cielo claro, haciendo que el día perdiera su esplendor. La lluvia azotaba de tal manera que se te calaba hasta los huesos y el olor a humedad se impregnaba en la madera del Thousand Sunny.

— ¿Despertó? —La voz preocupada de la mujer resonó como eco en la fría cocina.

Nadie respondió. No había necesidad de hacerlo. La respuesta era un rotundo _no_.

Los tripulantes del barco tenían las miradas bajas, sombrías, doloridas…Estaban tristes, o tal vez era un sentimiento aún más fuerte. El ambiente tenso y callado se volvió insoportable. Nadie habló. Nadie emitió sonido alguno aparte de esa mujer; esa mujer de cabello naranja.

Las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre y las ojeras parecían endurecer su bello rostro.

Igual que a los demás.

Todos tenían ojeras. Todos tenían la cara fría y seria, entristecida. Algunos no lloraban, porque ya no podían. No podían derramar una sola lágrima más. Y debían ser fuertes, mostrarles a los otros que superarían la situación aunque no estuvieran seguros de ello.

Y es que nadie quería aceptar que el cocinero del barco estaba en la enfermería, nadie quería recordar cómo había gritado al despertar, de una pesadilla seguramente.

Esto sí que era una _pesadilla_. Una horrible pesadilla; y la tripulación quería que terminara. Igual que Sanji seguramente.

* * *

**Días antes. Lunes 30 de diciembre**

Dejó las provisiones en la mesada y soltó un suspiro liberador.

—Espero que a Nami-san le gusten estas manzanas —canturreó con una sonrisa en los labios, dejándolas en una frutera sobre la nevera.

Las manzanas eran de un rojo embriagador y, maduras como estaban, seguramente harían un delicioso jugo más tarde.

Puso la clave de seguridad en el refrigerador y, tras quitar todas trampas que lo cerraban, por fin lo abrió.

Sus ojos recorrieron el interior de la nevera, buscando algo fuera de lugar.

Nada.

Suspiró aliviado y tomó las bolsas de suministros. Guardó algunos víveres en la nevera y otros en los armarios del comedor. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer así que encendió un cigarrillo, le dio una calada y exhaló el humo.

El comedor se veía limpio y ordenado. Había barrido el suelo la noche anterior y colocado todo en su respectivo lugar.

Sacó de su bolsillo el regalo que le había traído a Robin. Sonrió. Las manzanas para Nami-san y un dije de plata para Robin. Le gustaba darles regalos cuando podía. El dije brillaba por el esplendor del sol que se colaba por la ventana. Las letras parecían sonreírle al rubio:

_"You're my lovely lady, Miss Robin"._

Era una antigüedad que había encontrado en una tienda de reliquias. El dueño parecía querer deshacerse de ese artículo en concreto. Tuvo la hermosa casualidad de que la persona que hizo la joya tuviera una hermosa mujer a su lado que también se llamase Robin

Volvió a esconder el dije dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Limpió las cenizas del cigarro y salió de la cocina. Aquello le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que llegaran los demás; tal vez podría conseguir una cadena para el dije, ya que antes no se le había pasado la idea por la cabeza.

Caminó por la cubierta hasta llegar a la barandilla y la saltó, cayendo limpiamente en el suelo con elegancia.

Comenzó a caminar al pueblo con rapidez.

El paisaje de su alrededor se veía sublime y fresco; era un isla cálida. Los pájaros cantaban y la vegetación le abría paso al rubio que caminaba de buen humor. Los árboles lo tapaban del sofocante sol que iluminaba la isla a esas horas del día. En su caminata interminable pensaba las sonrisas que le dedicarían sus hermosas damas, eso le bastaba, una simple sonrisa para saber que ellas estaban felices y que lo aceptaban como era.

No tenía oportunidad con ellas, lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón, pero no le importaba. Él quería hacerlas felices hasta que llegara el hombre que ellas amarían de verdad. Y aunque ese momento llegara, las seguiría queriendo, y seguiría intentando que sus sonrisas aparecieran entre sus labios femeninos.

De un momento a otro se descubrió entre la multitud de gente comprando en el pueblo. No había estado pendiente de donde estaba hasta que vio la tienda de reliquias donde le había comprado el dije a Robin. Entró por segunda vez en ese día y el hombre del mostrador lo miró con recelo.

—Buenas tardes Señor, ¿qué desea? —El dueño parecía cortante. El rubio forzó una sonrisa.

—Quería una cadena para el dije que compré hace poco —pidió, acercándose al mostrador.

El hombre de la caja se mostró algo nervioso. Se giró y de un pequeño cajón sacó una caja. La dejó en la mesada, mostrando la pequeña cajita azul oscuro pero brillante.

Sanji la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió viendo la hermosa cadena relucientemente plateada. Levantó la vista con dificultad embelesado con la cadena y miró al hombre.

—Me la llevo —dijo firme y cerró la cajita azul de terciopelo, acariciándola con cariño que no sabía de donde había sacado.

—Por supuesto señor —El hombre seguía desconfiado y receloso. Le cobró al rubio y en el último momento saco de un cajón debajo de la mesada un frasquito de vidrio—.Tome, es una bebida especialmente para usted, por ser un cliente reciente aquí –dejó el frasco en el mostrador y desapareció en el interior de la tienda.

—Gracias… —lo dejó ir y tomó el frasquito entre sus manos. Sonrió y agregó para si mismo saliendo de la tienda—; Después de todo es un buen hombre… '

Las calles parecían llenarse de gente entusiasmada por el turismo, ansiosas de conocer y comprar en las tiendas que nunca habían visto. Ya era bastante tarde, así que el rubio decidió tomar un atajo. Ágilmente recorrió estrechos caminos y callejones oscuros.

—¡Pero miradle esas tetas! ¡Esta Nami seguro que nos promete mucho! –La voz lujuriosa hizo eco en el callejón sin salida en el que había entrado.

Había algunos piratas rodeando unos carteles de "Se busca" con miradas llenas de gozo.

—¿Y esa que se llama Robin? ¡Las maduras me encantan! –La risa estalló entre la horda de mal hablados piratas. Pero Sanji no reía. Sanji se mostraba totalmente enfurecido, y ese enojo lo llevó a darles una lección.

—¡Esas encantadoras damas no merecen tal denigración! ¡Estúpidos piratas! –gruñó acercándose a ellos y propinándoles una patada, mandándolos a volar. Espero que no vuelvan hablar así de mis _nakamas _cerca de mí, malditos pervertidos, ¡o sabrán o que significa quedar sin lengua! –explotó furioso y pisoteó los carteles mientras se iba gruñendo por lo bajo improperios dedicados a la horda de pervertidos.

—Ese maldito hijo de puta…. —masculló uno de los piratas por lo bajo cuando el rubio se fue.

—Al jefe le encantara —dijo alegremente uno escondido con la hija de la posadera que se encontraba aterrorizada mirando la escena que se acababa de producir. El hombre salió por la ventana de la posada y miró a sus compañeros—

— ¡Pero es hombre! —se quejó uno mal herido.

— ¡Qué importa! Llevémosle el cartel y contémosle como es, ¡él decidirá! –Las sonrisas aparecieron en los labios ensangrentados de los piratas, que con dificultad fueron al barco de su capitán.

* * *

El cocinero llegó al barco de mal humor y con el traje lleno de sangre que no le pertenecía.

Entró en la cocina encontrándose con las miradas preocupadas de su tripulación.

— ¡Sanji! —El pequeño doctor se agitó desesperado— ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

Se acercó rápidamente a él para revisarlo. Franky se levantó de su asiento y tomó al rubio por los hombros para sentarlo en la silla y dejar que el doctor trabajara bien.

—Cierto, lo que te ha pasado no es súper Sanji-bro –Franky volvió a sentarse junto a Zoro que llevaba su inexpresiva mirada de siempre, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados—

—La sangre no es mía –comentó desganado y le sonrió a Chopper con tranquilidad—. Son de unos tipos que hablaron mal de Nami-swan y Robin-chwan –La mujer de cabello naranja hizo una mueca triste, en cambio, la morocha seguía con su mirada inexpresiva.

— ¿Por eso llegaste tarde? –preguntó Ussop que seguía viendo algo maravillado lo que podía hacer Sanji por las mujeres de la tripulación.

—Sí —mintió y se levantó de la silla—. Si me disculpan, voy a darme una ducha y luego haré la cena.

—¡Sí! ¡Carne! —gritó entusiasmado el capitán.

Si la sangre no era de Sanji no había problema, aparte, protegió a Robin y Nami, que eran sus nakama. Así que Luffy sonrió de orgullo al tener a un cocinero tan especial en su tripulación.

—¡Ussop! ¡Chopper! ¡Vallamos a pescar y zarpemos! —canturreó emocionado saliendo de la puerta con su típica risa, seguido de los nombrados-

Una vez que todo quedo en calma, la mujer navegante suspiró.

—Luffy nunca entenderá que Sanji mintió, ¿verdad? —Nami había reconocido la mentira de Sanji cuando le preguntaron si había tardado por eso. Era raro que el rubio hubiera mentido, nunca lo hacía, tal vez el sentido femenino de la navegante se lo informó.—

—Ciertamente —la arqueóloga se mostró de acuerdo y sonrió escuetamente —. Tengo la ligera sensación que esa pelea traerá problemas. Aunque me siento halagada de que nos proteja.

Para Robin era hermoso que hicieran tanto por ella. Su infancia había sido más dura igual que su adolescencia. Cualquier ayuda que recibiera era por algo a cambio. Siempre era traicionada y no recibía ayuda de nadie cuando la necesitaba. Aprendió a manejarse sola y protegerse a sí misma, porque sabía que no encontraría a nadie que pudiera darle amor incondicional.

O eso pensaba.

Sanji era un claro ejemplo de que, galán que sí quiere, puede conquistar a cualquier muchacha, pero prefiere halagarla babosamente con palabras de amor cursis.

A Robin no le molestaba. Sabía que Sanji nunca las tocaría de forma inadecuada, ni siquiera si alguna de ellas estaba borracha o fuera de sí y le pidiera sexo o algo por el estilo. Él era el caballero que cualquier mujer esperaba, pero, tenía muchas inseguridades dentro y era demasiado baboso. Claro que, si quisiera ser sensual y tener las chicas a sus pies, sabría cómo hacerlo. Robin confiaba en él, había sido el primero que la aceptó sin condiciones y luego Luffy, su capitán.

— ¡A mí también me halaga! –dijo la navegante levemente sonrojada—. Pero lo que me incomoda es que nos haya mentido, ¿qué pudo estar haciendo para tardar tanto aparte de apaliar a esos tipos?

—Quien sabe navegante-san, solo hay que confiar en él —le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora a Nami que suspiró y asintió de acuerdo.

Franky, Brook y Zoro ya habían salido de la habitación. El primero decidió hacerle ajustes al Soldier Dock Sistem, el segundo prefirió tocar alguna nueva canción que se le ocurriera y el tercero se quedó callado en el silencio sepulcral de su gimnasio.

—Estúpido cocinero… -gruñó molesto y se recostó en el sofá con el ceño fruncido.

Luchando solo por esas harpías de mierda, el cejas sushi era un maldito idiota. Zoro apostaba que esa sangre significaba algún mal presagio. Él no era de los que creían en los malos presentimientos, pero esta vez Presentía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Gruñó con frustración. No podía hacer nada por el idiota rubio. Decidió dormir, tal vez eso funcionaria un poco, ya que tampoco tenía hambre y ya era hora de la cena.

* * *

La cena había finalizado enérgica como siempre. Sanji sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Quién me ayuda a lavar los platos? —Se apoyó contra el fregadero viendo los rostros nerviosos de sus nakama-

—Uh, uh… ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Franky! ¡Me ha llamado!—Ussop rápidamente se excusó y salió corriendo en busca del carpintero para respaldar su mentira.

En cambio, el capitán fue mucho más sincero y prefirió escapar rápidamente. Tomó toda la carne que sobraba y salió tras Ussop.

Chopper sonrió al rubio y se excusó sinceramente:

—Lo siento Sanji, estoy trabajando en un medicamento, sino te ayudaría —El reno era muy servicial, a Sanji le gustaba esa parte de él. Dejo ir al pequeño doctor a la enfermería tranquilamente.

En ese pequeño tiempo misteriosamente todos los otros hombres habían "desaparecido" —léase, _escapado_ de Sanji—, solo quedaban sus hermosas damas. Nami estaba charlando con Robin sobre algún tema que al rubio no le importaba.

—Nami-san, Robin-chan —las llamó con una sonrisa y sacó la frutera que estaba sobre la nevera, dejándosela a Nami frente a ella- Para ti, Nami-swan, me costó conseguirlas, espero que te gusten

—Gracias Sanji-kun —la navegante le sonrió abiertamente. Cuando el cocinero se encontraba con ellas no era tan baboso y Nami se comportaba mejor con él.

—Robin-san, sino quiere no lo haga, ¿pero podría abrir su mano y cerrar los ojos? —pidió algo tímido con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Robin no respondió, pero hizo lo que pidió el cocinero. A los pocos segundos sintió algo suave en su mano y abrió los ojos viendo una cajita azul de terciopelo en sus manos. Nami miró la cajita con emoción mientras mordisqueaba una de las manzanas jugosas.

La mujer madura abrió la pequeña caja encontrándose una cadena brillante. De ella colgaba un dije de plata reluciente. Ella sonrió sinceramente y leyó las palabras en voz alta:

—You're my lovely lady, miss Robin. —Nami soltó una risita divertida. Cualquier mujer se hubiera sonrojado con al regalo, pero Robin no. Ella solo sacó la cadena y miró al rubio agradecida.

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ponérmelo? —le dio el colgante al rubio que se notaba feliz. Se acercó a ella, quien se corrió el pelo y él le colocó el colgante con sumo cuidado de no tocarla de ninguna manera.

—Listo, Robin-chan —volvió a donde estaba mientras las miraba feliz. Estaban muy contentas con sus regalos—. Es bueno que les gustase, quería ver sus sonrisas

Nami se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado mientras comía más lento la manzana. Robin sonrió.

—Es hermoso cocinero-san, es un muy lindo detalle –la arqueóloga tocó suavemente el dije con cariño.

— ¡Cierto! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —preguntó Nami con curiosidad, no había nada en ella en ese momento que denotase que era egoísta y avara.

—Pues, había una tienda de reliquias antiguas, como a Robin le gustan ese tipo de cosas compre la cadena y el dije ahí —se dio la vuelta para seguir lavando los platos mientras escuchaba las preguntas de las mujeres.

—Eso es muy tierno Sanji-kun, siempre piensas en nosotras, la verdad es que me siento halagada —no parecía haber rencor alguno contra Robin, que parecía tener algo caro en el cuello y Nami solo unas manzanas dulces.

—Yo también —concordó la mujer de cabello negro, dando una sonrisa escueta a Nami.

—Yo solo quiero hacerlas felices y que muestren sonrisas, no quiero que haya dolores en sus corazones —dijo claro el rubio que se removió tímidamente mientras seguía con los platos.

Nami tomó la frutera y la dejó sobre la nevera. Se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó mientras le decía "Gracias". Se fue luego de la cocina directo a su habitación para dormir.

Robín se levantó y acercó al fregadero, mirando a Sanji sonreír bobamente de reojo antes de comenzar a lavar los platos.

— ¡Robin-chan! ¡Te vas a arruinar las manos! —se quejó le rubio preocupado. La arqueóloga soltó una risilla.

—Tú las tienes mucho mejor que las mías y lavas los platos, ¿es que no quieres compartir tu secreto? —bromeó mientras seguía lavando los platos y acomodándolos en sus respectivos lugares.

—Es que no tengo uno —se excusó el rubio con una sonrisa, Robin siempre sabía cómo refutarle las cosas sin mucho esfuerzo.

Terminaron juntos el trabajo y Robin con lo reservada que era, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al rubio.

—Buenas noches cocinero-san, duerme bien —antes de salir por la puerta le agradeció— Y por cierto, muchas gracias.

La mujer se dirigió su habitación a acompañar a Nami, pero algo la detuvo.

— ¿Pero qu-? - No terminó de hablar, un pañuelo húmedo se instaló en su boca y unas esposas se aferraron a sus muñecas.

La debilidad la alcanzó. Eran esposas de kairoseki. Se removió incomoda mientras la rodeaban con cuerdas en las piernas para que no pudiera correr. Miró con odio a sus captores nocturnos que rápidamente le vendaron los ojos dejándola a su merced.

* * *

Sanji, ajeno a la situación, sonrió contento del amor de las chicas hacia él. Se quedó sentado en la silla fumando un cigarrillo con los ojos cerrados.

Nami y Robin eran como sus hermanas, no más que eso, por eso las muestras de afecto entre ellos tres era privada para que sus compañeros no pensaran cosas que no debían. La arqueóloga era como su hermana mayor, y la navegante la menor.

Suspiró risueño, pero la luz se apagó de repente.

Sanji abrió los ojos exaltado mirando a su alrededor a la defensiva, acostumbrando sus ojos a la penumbra.

La cocina estaba infestada de piratas. Algunos los reconoció como los que habían denigrado a Robin y a Nami. Gruñó y se puso de pie. Si querían pelea se las iba a dar, unos cuantos huesos rotos les haría aprender que no debían meterse con el cocinero de "los sombrero de paja".

— ¡Kuroashi! Buenas noches —habló un hombre que parecía excepcionalmente bello-. ¡Soy el segundo al mando de los piratas "Media cara"! Venimos a secuestrarte —dijo alegremente.

Sanji soltó una carcajada y les miró furioso.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que vas a secuestrarme hijo de puta? Parece que no quedó claro que les iba a cortar la lengua a todos, ¿o quieren que los deje sin piernas también? —gruñó salvajemente con un brillo especial es sus ojos.

—Pues… —el sub-capitán lucía unos pantalones negros largos, llevaba una camisa roja abierta y estaba descalzo. Llevaba colgados en la cadera una especie de cuchillos largos y su cabello era gris platinado, que ocultaba casi toda su cara. Lo único que podía verse en ella eran los ojos verdes resplandecientes—. Que tenemos a tus chicas

Sanji reprimió una cara de tremendo dolor y se relajó forzadamente mientras sus piernas dejaban de tensarse y sus brazos cayeron inertes sin nada que hacer.

— ¡Traigan a la chiquitita! —gritó el segundo al mando con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras la puerta se abría y unos piratas traían a Nami que se removía inquieta.

Tenía las manos y los pies atados, la boca y los ojos vendados…_Indefensa_.

— ¡Suéltenla malditos hijos de puta! ¡Luffy vendrá y les dará su merecido!—su voz se cortó cuando noto que uno de los asquerosos piratas apoyaba un cuchillo contra la garganta de la navegante que temblaba incontrolablemente. Un fino hilillo de sangre recorrió la piel de la mujer y Sanji se tensó mientras fruncía el ceño—. ¿Si me tienen a mí la dejarán?

—Tu capitán no llegará Kuroashi, me parece que el sueño le ha caído pesado—contestó divertido el hombre de ojos verdes—¡Y claro que las dejaremos! —Le hace una reverencia al rubio—. Por cierto, me olvidaba de presentarme, me llamo Eretz — El tono de voz del hombre le provocaba un cosquilleo molesto al cuerpo de Sanji, quien gruñó con desaprobación-. Pero, antes de llevarte con nosotros, ¿porque no nos divertimos?

El rubio levanto la ceja intrigado mientras volvía a ponerse a la defensiva

-Sáquenle la venda de los ojos a la chiquitita –hicieron lo que pedía el hombre.

Los ojos de Nami estaban brillantes de miedo. Miró desesperada al rubio quien fue inmovilizado sin mucho esfuerzo por Eretz que le ató las manos a la mesa y abrió sus piernas mientras ataba cada una a un extremo.

Dejó al rubio estirado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Ataron sus hombros para apoyarlos firmemente en la mesa. Rápidamente el cocinero entendió lo que pasaba y miró a Nami.

La mujer dejo que sus lágrimas se arremolinaran es sus ojos.

"_¡Luffy! ¡Alguien!"_ pensó frenéticamente_ "¿¡Donde están!?"_

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró el último pirata que faltaba, que Eretz había estado esperando pacientemente.

—Aquí está la otra Eretz-sama —dejó caer a Robin al suelo junto a Nami-

Sanji abrió los ojos de terror al ver a su otra dama tirada en el suelo.

"_Por favor, no dejen que Robin también vea esto…"_

El rubio rezaba a los dioses, pero los piratas le quitaron la venda a la arqueóloga que entendió la situación rápidamente.

—Mis queridas damas, mis hermosas hermanas —les miró—. Nami… —Sus ojos se volvieron brillantes por las ganas de llorar—. Robin… —Las miró decidido-. Sean fuertes para mí, sean valientes para mí —cerró los ojos por un momento y apretó los dientes cuando sintió el cinturón deslizarse por su cintura.

"_Hagan lo que no puedo hacer._"

Las lágrimas de la navegante estaban a punto de caer de sus grandes ojos abiertos con terror. No podía despegar la vista del rubio. Robin apretaba los dientes, mirando adolorida al rubio y su dolor era palpable. Las lágrimas no le salían de sus ojos porque no podían.

—Nami, Robin —las volvió a ver y les sonrió escuetamente—. Pase lo que pase, pase lo que pase… ¡Pase lo que pase no dejen que esos hijos de puta las vean llorar!

Las mujeres temblaron y las lágrimas de Nami se negaban a caer por sus mejillas. Robin sintió los ojos húmedos y sintió su corazón asfixiarse, como si lo estrujaran.

— ¡Prométanmelo chicas!

Los hombres rieron ante la situación del rubio.

Las lágrimas de Nami se secaron, pero sus ojos quedaron húmedos como los de Robin.

— ¡Prométanmelo chicas! ¡Por favor! ¡Sean valientes para mí!

_"Hagan lo que yo no puedo hacer" _

— ¡Prométemelo Nami! ¡Prométemelo Robin! Prométanme m-mmmmghrr! —Eretz mostró una gran sonrisa mientras colocaba un pedazo de tela en la boca de Sanji, acallando todas las suplicas del rubio hacia las chicas. El segundo al mando lo termino de desnudar, dejando caer el pantalón al suelo haciendo un chasquido por el cinturón de metal.

—Pareces desesperado, Kuroashi-chan –apoyó su notorio bulto contra el culo desnudo el rubio quien apretó con fuerza la tela entre los dientes y frunció el \ relamiéndose los labios—. ¿Qué dicen chiquillas? ¿Van a ser fuertes para Kuroashi-chan?

Sanji las miró deseando que las lágrimas que se formaron de sus ojos desaparecieran. Robin asintió y la navegante la acompaño. Miró los ojos de su pequeña mujer de pelo naranja, que tenía los ojos húmedos y bien abiertos. Mostraban determinación y fuerza. Miró los ojos de Robin, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y húmedas, igual que Nami, y se notaba su fuerza y se seriedad en la situación.

—Entonces, voy a disfrutar de esto —dijo el sub-capitán mostrando una gran sonrisa traviesa mientras se bajaba la cremallera y su palpitante erección era liberada.

Sanji trago saliva y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran. Se arqueó contras sus ataduras mientras soltaba un grito que desgarraba su garganta y la sangre manchaba la tela que estaba entre sus dientes. El pene del hombre lo había penetrado salvajemente, sin consideración.

Eretz lo tomó del pelo, tirando de el para atrás. El rubio volvió a gritar. El sub-capitán saco su hombría y volvió a arremeter quedando profundamente enterrado en el interior de Sanji. El cocinero apretó sus manos contra la mesa, dejándolas blancas por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Gritó contra la mordaza, otra vez, mientras el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba y desgarraban sus entrañas. Miró a Nami y a Robin cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían cerrado. Los ojos de las mujeres parecían secos, sin rastros de lágrimas fortuitas.

Soltó un grito particularmente fuerte cuando el agresor golpeó contra su próstata lastimada. Algo caliente se liberó dentro de él y Eretz le soltó el pelo, su cabeza cayá sin mucho esfuerzo otra vez sobre la mesa, con un ruido sordo.

Sanji apretó los dientes, podía sentir como el líquido caliente mezclado con su sangre recorría sus piernas, llegando a las puntas de sus pies hasta llegar al piso. Entonces oyó el murmullo y las risas de los otros piratas mal nacidos.

La mano de Eretz recorrió las mejillas sucias de lágrimas del rubio, su dedo siguió de largo y llegó hasta su oreja. Apartó el pelo mojado de sudor colocándolo detrás de la oreja del cocinero. Acercó su boca al oído y lamió su lóbulo.

Sanji tembló asqueado.

— ¿Creías que esto terminaba aquí?

* * *

_ No tengo mucho que decir, solo que me siento muy emocionada ahora que termino el primer capítulo, seguiré trabajando en el Fic, próximamente se acercan one-shots de regalo -léase, "debidos" a personas que pidieron y no cumplí-_

_Le doy gracias a Naghi-tan, que me invito a AO3, ¡donde estoy segura de que no borren mis trabajos!_

_!_


End file.
